Entourage of Enticement
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: STORY WRITTEN BY BOGEY654, REQUESTED BY HISTORYMAN, PUBLISHED BY ME BECAUSE THE SYSTEM WON'T LET BOGEY654 UPLOAD THE STORY HIMSELF: A typical evening of searching for thugs for Chun-Li. Rumours of demons prove to be true. Fataly wounded, her hope of rescue lies with the succubus, Morrigan. However, Morrigan has ulterior motives...Chun-LixMorrigan Aensland smexy times!


**Entourage of Enticement**

**By Bogey654**

Hey guys! This is a request from Historyman. He wanted a Chun-Li x Morrigan lemon, and so I did one. For a while, I was dubious this was my standard of work, I felt a little insecure. But I think it should be fine. I sincerely hope you enjoy this, guys!

* * *

"Where are you..." Chun-Li murmured under her breath. Her customary blue qipao fluttered behind her as a soft wind blew at her face. She was in a back alley of Hong Kong. The alleys were the epitome of dirty, cold, uninviting and dangerous. She had caught wind of rumours of demons around the area. Her instinctual thought was that it was a bunch of common thugs simply threatening the community. Duty called though, and her conscience could not allow her to forsake the safety of civillians.

Even if she thought the whole rumour was bull.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Chun-Li came to a small square area. There were several exits to this area. A quick geograpical check in her head made Chun-Li realise she was quite deep into the alleys.

"It was such a stupid idea to search for thugs at goddamn midnight..." Chun-Li was pissed. She'd woken up at six that morning and had been on her feet ever since. Mentally calling quits, she marched straight on to gain some passive searching on her way home. A scratching sound made her spring to a ready stance, facing the noise. A gruesome face stunned her. It was a large creature with a boar-like head. Its eyes were small and shifty, and its legs well-muscled. It stood on two feet and loomed three feet over Chun-Li's head. Huge teeth glinted in the dim gloominess, consuming Chun-Li with fear.

"Food..." The creature grumbled. An echoing of the same word came from behind Chun-Li as another creature stomped forward. Two more came behind it and Chun-Li stared, slack-jawed.

"What the..." Shaking off the paralysing fear, Chun-Li rushed the lone demon, choosing to ignore the unrealistic scenario. Her battle cry was accompanied by a explosive kick to the demon's midsection. It flew back into the wall of the dank area with a groan. An evil chortle, twisted and distorted by a demonic voice came from behind the Chinese woman. A powerful punch was delivered to the small of Chun-Li's back, knocking her to the floor.

"Ah!" A whiny cry came from Chun-Li as she hit the wall shoulder-first. Pure instinct took over as a demon flung itself at her. Her right leg lifted and pelted it in the face. This was followed by a series of lightning-fast kicks to decimate it. Another creature shoulder barged her, knocking her into another demon that socked her in the stomach. It was a whirwind of limbs from there, disorienting the bruised and injured female. Powerless to resist, she collapsed under the blows. Barely conscious, she heard one creature cough and moan.

"Grr...woman...strong..." Grumbles of agreement echoed from the other three.

"Tasty...meal though." More murmurs filled the air as Chun-Li sighed in despair. Her left arm refused to move, she could barely breathe, and her upper body was covered in bruises. Desperately thinking of a method of escape almost led to her not noticing the newcomer.

"Well hello there." The smooth, low-ish voice pierced the night greater than any of those present. "We can't have you demons hurting pretty girls now can we?" Chun-Li found the strength to lift her head. She registered the newcomer as a female. Huge wings, black and shiny were the defining attributes of the character. A bustier-type piece of clothing and tight pink leggings completed the alluring look. Something in the back of Chun-li's weary mind registered the word 'succubus.'

"Grr..." The demons all groaned in fear. They knew very well who this famous individual was. She was powerful. A childish giggle was followed by a Scottish accent.

"Maybe we can have some fun!" Chun-Li's neck forced her head to drop, exhausted. She heard the noises of giggles, crashes, kicks and growls. A minute later, she lifted her head to watch the conflict. Three demons were melting away to a black ash, the fourth was sitting against a wall. It held its chest as it coughed badly.

"Grr...Morrigan...Aensland...too...powerful."

"Hee-hee!" 'Morrigan' (as Chun-Li now had a name to place to the succubus) stepped back and shrugged. "You haven't seen anything yet." Bats assembled out of seemingly nowhere, allowing the woman to sit on them. Her wings changed shape and mutated slightly. A lone missile pounded into the demon, destroying it. Chun-Li felt her bleeding wounds finally overwhelm her. She lay on the dirty floor, breathing heavily. She knew that unless this stranger helped her, she would die.

"Urgh..." Morrigan perked up at the noise, catwalking over to the fallen woman.

"Well hi!" She giggled. "You look like you need help!" Chun-Li did not reply. Her eyes met the succubus's warily. The alluring body was heavily emphasised by huge breasts, larger than her own. Chun-Li's eyes flicked to the other person's hand as it found its way to her hip. "Hmm...I'm not sure I can be bothered though..." Chun-Li dug deep into her reserves and somehow found the strength to speak.

"Please..." Her voice came out, weak and husky. It still did the job and she received a reply.

"Hmm...tell you what..." The soft voice touched the fallen woman's ears in an almost seductive way. "I'll flip this coin!" The voice went decisively higher-pitched with excitement as the succubus pulled a coin out of her cleavage. "Heads, I save you. Tails...well," She chuckled. "Use your imagination!" Doom gripped Chun-Li's heart as the silver coin flew into the air. It glinted in the moonlight as a delicate hand reached up and plucked it from the air. Heavy silence befell the two as their eyes met.

"...Aren't you a lucky one?" Morrigan wandered over as Chun-Li let her eyes close, welcoming sleep. Safe, safe sleep. "Let me take care of you..." The voice whispered in her ear.

The sensation of being lifted off the ground and being taken into the air consumed Chun-Li as darkness claimed her.

She embraced the safety of sleep.

* * *

Morrigan strode through the halls of her castle, the body of the woman on her shoulder. Hips swaying, she took no notice of the slaves around the place, making a casual beeline for her quarters. Stone walls decorated by paintings that exuded royalty led her to a large door. Wood with patterns engraved. The patterns were in fact words of an old tongue that Morrigan read as: 'Mistress.'

"How apt!" She chuckled. One hand pushed the door with a flat palm and the beauty carried her guest to her bed. She laid the woman flat onto the bedspread and momentarily admired the sexy body. "Ah, let's get you healed up!" Morrigan left to find some food, confident in the castle's abilty to heal its inabitants.

"Mmm..." Chun-Li let out a long groan, stretching comfortably. Panic struck her like lightning when she saw the unfamiliar ceiling. She bolted upright, immediately scanning the room intently. The room was rather plain, with freshly painted white walls. The bed was huge, large enough for three people to sleep in. A bright red duvet covered herself, and a quick inspection of the room led to the discovery of a plate of food next to the bed. The bedside table had a lamp on it, which shadowed the food slightly. The light was not harsh, and placed a soft, almost angelic glow upon the room and its contents.

"Whew..." Panic abated, Chun-Li assumed the food was for her. She placed the plate in her lap and analysed the meal.

Fresh fruit, oh-so fresh lay there, begging to have teeth sunk into it. An apple, a piece of watermelon, a peach, a glass of coconut milk...it was a meal fit for a queen. The thought that it could be poisoned was immediately dissmissed.

"If she was going to kill me...I wouldn't even be here." Chun-Li ate quickly, enjoying the taste but rather distracted by thoughts of her rescuer.

'This Morrigan girl...what does she want from me? Why am I here?" She mulled these questions over whilst tucking into her watermelon. Just as she held the peach in her hand, the wooden door swung open, revealing the object of her thoughts.

"Well hi! I trust that you've recovered by now?" A grin, noticeable even at a distance crossed the woman's face. Her wings twitched a little as she paced forwards, eventually sitting on the bed. "After all...you've been out for about twelve hours!" The Scottish accent was particularly noticeable when heard from up close. Chun-Li placed the plate on the bedside table and sat up more.

"Err...I'm fine thanks." Chun-Li checked her body, realising she had yet to do that. She discovered that all her bruises had left, and even the cuts that had been bleeding before were replaced by smooth, clear skin. "Too fine...how did I heal so quickly? Those wounds were fatal!" She eyed Morrigan. Though obviously supernatural, she clearly did not mean harm. Chun-li did not fear this person, but did feel uneasy in her presence.

"This place is cool," Morrigan shrugged. "Why complain?"

"I'm not. Thank you for helping me." Chun-Li paused awkwardly. "Er...Morr...i...gan?"

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The seductive voice further unnerved Chun-Li."

"Uh...sure. Chun-Li."

"Mmm...Chun-Li." Morrigan licked her lips, almost appearing to taste the name. "Nice name..." Chun-Li averted her eyes and glanced at the wall. She had a myriad of questions, but was hesitant to ask them.

Her eyes flicked back to find Morrigan analysing her face. She did the same. Smooth cheeks, thin eyebrows. Soft, pink lips. Narrow eyes with dark, piercing pupils. Chun-Li folded her arms under her chest and stared pointedly as Morrigan lay back and stretched. The way she rubbed her back against the sheets and writhed a little, exhibiting her body was...encouraging odd thoughts.

"Ahh!" Morrigan opened her eyes and met Chun-Li's. "I needed that!" The strong accent was followed by a giggle as Chun-Li merely stared. Morrigan sat up and clicked her fingers. "I hope you're comfy!"

"Yeah..." Chun-Li caught notice of Morrigan's wings again. "So...creatures like you actually exist?" Her breath caught in her throat as Morrigan's eyes flashed at her, almost as if it were a threat. Her smile quickly contorted to a frown.

"I am not a creature! I'm a woman, through and through!" Almost like a mask had been removed, Morrigan's smile returned. "Well, a succubus, but I'm essentially just a girl."

"Right..." Chun-Li was never big on apologies, and perished the thought of offering one. "What about those...demons?" Morrigan slid her way up the bed, dragging herself with her hands. She eventually came to a stop next to Chun-Li, leaning against the headboard. Chun-Li quickly followed suit.

"There are plenty of those things." The succubus began, flattening her wings to make herself comfortable. She was still in her odd choice of clothing, drawing Chun-Li's eyes to a specific area. Not that she was overly attracted to Morrigan, just...you couldn't exactly miss them. Morrigan let out a hum of satisfaction when she had settled. "There are many things you humans don't know about the universe. There are plenty of weak demons that sometimes reach your world. Then...they feast."

"Ok..." Chun-Li simply stared at Morrigan's casual expression as she inspected a nail. Her story seemed implausible, but...she had seen it for herself. "Do you like...kill them?"

"Eh." Morrigan shrugged, glancing at Chun-Li and then redirecting her attention to the almost empty food tray. "When I can be bothered. It's supposed to be my job, really."

"I thought Succubi were supposed to be sexual deviants for a job." Chun-Li could have slapped herself. Why'd she bring up that topic of conversation? Morrigan leaned over Chun-Li to pick up the peach from earlier, ignoring the squeak of surprise.

"Oh we are." Morrigan held the peach out to Chun-Li. "Aren't you still hungry?" Chun-Li stared at the peach and realised she was indeed ravenous. She reached out and took the fruit.

"Thanks..." The succubus tilted her head and broadened her smile. Her wing clipped Chun-Li's shoulder as she moved back to sit against the headboard. She glanced over to see Chun-Li staring at her wing, chewing lightly on her peach.

"Want to touch it?" Morrigan tensed her wing, shuffling on the bed slightly to accommodate the wing being pushed into her guest's lap. The duvet twisted slightly as Chun-Li pulled away a little. She slowly reached her hand out and made contact with the wing. It felt a little bit like leather, yet it was obviously organic. It was surprisingly strong. Almost as if leather and flesh were occupying the exact same space at the same time, molten together as one.

"Weird..." Chun-Li withdrew her hand, placing the peach on the plate. Her brown eyes met Morrigan's own piercing green ones. "...Why did you save me?" Morrigan giggled into her palm in response. She budged up slightly, her shoulder meeting her guest's.

"Isn't that obvious?" Her accent was powerful, her breath soft and warm. "You're a pretty one..." Morrigan murmured, aforementioned breath tickling Chun-Li's neck.

"I'm not into girls like that..." Chun-Li pushed Morrigan away half-heartedly.

"Liar." Morrigan reached over and pulled on Chun-Li's opposite shoulder, bringing her closer. "We can feel these things. You're mine," The tempting voice provoked a shiver. Chun-Li tried to resist, but succubi are indeed known for their powers of seduction. Her mind clouded over in a haze. "Chun-Li..." Morrigan's lips gently pressed against her prey's cheek.

"Oooohhh..." The haze consumed Chun-Li. Inhibitions gone, she let herself be lavished by the sexy succubus. "Don't...suck my...blood..."

"Silly girl!" Morrigan pulled away and chortled. "We don't suck blood. But..." Morrigan leaned over Chun-Li, her wings turning into bats that flew away and whispering, "I will have a little nibble..." Teeth met neck, and Morrigan sucked away, leaving a dark red love bite.

"Aaaahhhh!" Chun-Li groaned deeply. She felt weak. She'd given in to carnal desire and the powers of this temptress. She was demoting herself to pure, animalistic pleasure.

She fucking loved it.

She turned to face Morrigan, discovering a grinning face. She pushed her face forward to meet the succubus's, mashing their lips together. Scorching tongues met furiously. Chun-Li closed her eyes in passion, whilst Morrigan left hers open. She was enjoying her power over this fantastic prize. She felt the Chinese woman moan into her mouth. She pulled away, cupping a cheek as she did so.

"My, my. Aren't we needy?" A flick of the wrist and a little shuffling and Morrigan had joined her partner under the covers. Clever hands forced their way to the lower area of Chun-Li's qipao. "Let's get this off..." Of course, the speedy strip led to Morrigan following suit.

"Can..." Chun-Li gasped out, eyes lidded. The worst of the haze had gone, but in its place was want. Need. Lust. "Can I see your body?"

"Ooh!" The Scottish accent sliced cleanly through the air. By this stage, each woman only had their undergarments. Bare breasts rubbed against each other's arms, what with the two clinging to each other. "You may..." The sensual whisper simply made Chun-Li bite her lower lip. Her eyes shifted to the huge swell of breasts. Slowly, she peeled back the cover of the duvet.

Beautiful, large breasts were unveiled first. Creamy white, and light brown nipples were the prized offerings, erect with excitement. Distracted, Chun-Li reached for the breasts, cupping each.

"..."

"Mmm..." Morrigan hummed. Chun-Li took this as incentive to continue. Gentle circles, gentle rubs. A hand snaked its way behind her head. "Get serious..." Morrigan pulled Chun-Li close and whispered right into her ear. "Make me cum..." A delicate smooch to the cheek drove the passion sky-high. The hand pushing down on her hair buns (which must have been sorted out by Morrigan whilst she slept, Chun-Li now realised) communicated the hint. Her warm mouth covered the right nipple, sucking and biting lightly.

"Ahhhh!" Morrigan chuckled lightly. "There we go!" She kept her hand on Chun-Li's hair, squeezing a hair bun from time to time. Warmth spread through her breast. Simultaneously, Chun-Li's hands ran up and down Morrigan's back. They found their way to her ass. It was so erotic to feel the other woman's hands squashing and playing with the cheeks. So soft...

"Mmmph..." Chun-Li could feel the breast's softness. Pure softness, it was truly a delight to feel it mould and contort with her tongue. The lack of breath did not stop her. She was too into her job.

"Step it up." Morrigan kissed Chun-Li's head, right on top. Almost cuddling her head, Morrigan sighed musically as Chun-Li's hand found its way to her slit. A finger poked through. "Mmmmm..." Morrigan was pleased to feel the finger and Chun-Li was pleased to give it. Steady thrusts. The vaginal walls tightened a little from time to time. The breast pleasure grew, tingling all the way through Morrigan's chest, heating it up. The pressure down in her nether regions built, built to be too much.

It burst, burst like a dam. Morrigan shuddered and writhed a little, spilling her fluids onto her partner's hand. Said partner pulled away from the delectable tit she was sucking, discovering it had turned scarlet.

"Woah..." Chun-Li pulled to duvet back to see the most tantalising body she'd ever seen. Pale, white skin, so delicate that it made her wet simply to see it. Well-muscled, enough to see the curve of the breasts stand out. Finally, a puffy vulva, glistening with arousal. "You're so...beautiful..."

"Hmmm~" Morrigan chuckled, kissing Chun-Li on the lips. She pulled the dark green panties bunched around her legs off, flinging them into the corner. She did the same for Chun-Li, eliciting multiple moans and groans as she did so. "Thank you, but you're also quite pretty. " A quick bounce and the bat-girl had straddled the muscled stomach of Chun-Li. "Now it's your turn..."

Her hands danced their way to Chun-Li's own large breasts. They were darker than Morrigan's own, and slightly smaller. In complete contrast, they were firm. Several squeezes confirmed this. Chun-Li arched her back, moaning to vocalise her pleasure. Morrigan grinned widely, leaning down to attack Chun-Li's neck again. Between the pinching of the breast and the extra lovebites, Chun-Li was begging for it.

"Mmm...please Morrigan!" Chun-Li was pushing on Morrigan's head desperately. The attempt to gain contact with her own needy genitalia amused the succubus greatly.

"If you need it that much..." Morrigan licked and kissed her way down the hot body, further heated by the duvet covering them. She deliberately, and oh-so-slowly licked over Chun-Li's pussy.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Chun-Li snapped her head left and right, pushing down on Morrigan's silken green hair in uncontained lust and desperation. The tongue dived straight in, playing with the inner sanctum of Chun-Li. Hands reached around to grasp the tight arse, allowing deeper access. The strongest bolt of pleasure hit Chun-Li as Morrigan found her G-spot. It was clearly deliberate, because Morrigan's tongue focused on that two-millimetre area, driving Chun-Li insane. "Ah! Oh...ooh...AAAHHH!" Thrashing her tongue, Morrigan smiled around Chun-Li's pussy as the pussy-owner's hand joined the fun. It reached for Chun-Li's clitoris to finish the job. All grace was left behind as Chun-Li furiously rubbed at her opening as fast as possible, legs spread as wide as the constricting duvet would allow.

Loud, loud moans came from Chun-Li as she had the loudest, fastest and strongest orgasm of her life. Her arm blurred as it moved so quickly, pure carnal need ruling all senses. Gasps, shrieks, and one long groan as Chun-Li came all over her hand. Some fluid squirted onto the sheets several times, as Morrigan had pulled away. She crawled her way up the body of the panting Chun-Li. She analysed the face; mouth wide open, eyes shut, hands curled. Yep, Chun-Li had never been G-spotted before.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Morrigan kissed Chun-Li on the cheek as the duo drifted off.

* * *

Chun-Li woke up holding Morrigan. The events of the previous...what? Time perception was non-existant, as Chun-Li had no access to a clock. Still, memories hit her. Morrigan's head was resting on her shoulder, breath gently cooling her neck. She groaned a little as she felt the marks. Of great surprise though, was the lack of shame. She did not regret these events at all. As she stared at the beautiful face of Morrigan, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey~" Morrigan sat up and stretched. Chun-Li sat awkwardly on the other end of the bed. "I guess you'll be wanting to get home?" The succubus snapped her fingers. Bats assembled out of nowhere, quickly forming wings for Morrigan.

"Yeah..." Chun-Li gathered her clothes off the floor and got dressed. Morrigan snapped her fingers and made clothes from bats. She received a stare for this.

"You humans gawk at magic." Morrigan giggled into a cupped fist. "It's amusing to watch!"

"You can't exactly blame us. We're stuck with ki! Wait...how exactly do I get home?" She watched as Morrigan catwalked over to the door, her eyes trained on the luxurious behind the whole way.

"If I told ya..." Morrigan winked, "I'd have to kill ya!" A kiss that was blown to Chun-Li was followed by a quick spin. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Right..."

'Well...I guess that's it. How will I carry on with life, knowing about this bigger picture? Demons exist...Bison seems tame in comparison. And this Morrigan chick...' Chun-Li held her head in her palms. Thinking too much is not a good idea when one has just woken up. She leaned back to rest her eyes. Within two minutes, Morrigan returned.

"We're ready to go! Sorry I don't have any food...I didn't have an opportunity to stock up."

"It's ok," Chun-Li smiled and hopped to her feet, stretching deliciously. Her legs wobbled a little as she followed Morrigan. She paused when she noticed the blindfold in Morrigan's hand. "What's with the blindfold?"

"Oh!" Morrigan slid behind Chun-Li, lifting said blindfold up. "It's a secret method, the way of getting you home." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she chastely pecked Chun-Li's cheek, proudly noticing her lovebites. "You don't mind though, right?"

Chun-Li sighed in pleasure, relaxing.

"No..."

"Good." The next few minutes involved lots of touching. Morrigan steered Chun-Li, copping as many feels as possible whilst Chun-Li enjoyed these. After a while, the atmosphere changed. The air...almost drew tighter. It went cold. A shiver forced Chun-Li to rub her arms.

"What the..."

"Shhshh!" Morrigan kissed Chun-Li on the lips to silence her. "It's ok. Trust me. You'll feel weird for just a moment..." Morrigan led Chun-Li across the floor (which felt like marble) and gripped her shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ye-" No chance to respond properly, Chun-Li was immediately overwhelmed by pins and needles. The feeling of a thousand needles piercing her at once ruled. It wasn't pain, almost like anaesthesia numbing the pain. Then...

It was over.

"There." Morrigan pulled the blindfold off, allowing Chun-Li to shake her limbs. Simply to ensure she was still in one piece. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No..." Chun-Li checked her surroundings. She was close to home, and judging by the darkness and street lights it was late at night. A few stars twinkled, but were easily overlooked for the full moon. "Thanks..."

"No worries." Morrigan smiled, tilting her head. "I had fun~" She paced over to Chun-Li. "I should thank you, really." A shake of the head was the response.

"You saved me!" Chun-Li hugged the succubus, accidently squeezing part of her wing.

"Well then, how about this..." Morrigan pulled away a little, reaching into her cleavage. She pulled out a coin. "If you ever want me to pop by again..." A cheeky (or was it dirty?) wink accompanied the words 'pop by.' "Just flip the coin. Heads, I show up soon. Tails...well, you'll just have to hope you get heads!" She gently opened Chun-Li's hand and placed the coin in the palm of it.

"Huh..." Chun-Li turned the object over in her hands, intently analysing it. "...Double-headed coin?" She grinned in realisation. Morrigan reached for Chun-Li's chin. A quick kiss was shared. She pulled away and prepared to take off when...Chun-Li flipped the coin. She caught it neatly. Morrigan chuckled and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Cheeky one, aren't ya?" The Scottish accent resounded through the street, drawing out a giggle from Chun-Li.

"Fancy coming back to my place?" Chun-Li held out a hand. Morrigan strode over, taking her hand in her own, fluttering her lashes in a tempting manner.

"Do you really need an answer?" One last shared giggle before the two walked off, hand-in-hand, gently squeezing now and then.

The coin was in the middle of their hands, each heads rubbing into their palms.

* * *

Yeah, a little OOC-ness, but boo hoo. It's really tought to make the requested scenario realistic. I did my best. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
